


A series of sexual events

by tardisesandtitans



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Mention of Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost elevator sex, Body worship without the bondage, F/M, Fluff, Hange is a prop at this, Hange is an awesome switch, Levi actually smiles holy shit, Levi loves pegging, Levi proposes to Hange, List of places where they have had sex, Loving caring relationship, Modern AU, My coping mechanism for dealing with Chapter 78, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Really fast desperate sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strap on sex, They have great asses and they know it, Trip to London, Wings of Freedom reference, a lot of swearing, basically implication of plot but no actual plot apart from Levihan and their awesome sex marathon, dirty talking, lots of teasing, smut smut smut, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange have a wild few nights of sex, including dirty talk, rough sex, body worship and pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering the hotel and the moments of desparation

"I'm so glad we took this vacation! There's so much to see and do, I want to do it all in one day." Hange beamed as she and Levi dragged their suitcases to their hotel room. Levi asked Hange to marry him a few hours ago, and now they were in London to have the week to themselves.  
"We have the whole week ahead of us, you can calm down with the planning you know." Levi replied. He enjoyed his fiancée's enthusiasm, but there were times when they had to relax.  
Hange giggled, smirking at Levi.  
"Don't get your pants in a twist, Levi. I won't make your life hell. After all, five years and you're still with me. You even put a gorgeous ring on my finger." she giggled, wiggling her slender finger carrying the circular ring with some beautiful blue and white wings engraved onto it.  
"Someone's gotta put up with you." he said, pulling her into a one armed hug as he still had his suitcase in his hand. He was actually in a really good mood, and he was looking forward to spending the week with his fiancée- it was just how he spoke, and she didn't mind at all.  
She smiled and relaxed into the hug, burying her face in his shoulder. He was shorter than her but they loved doing that anyway. Height was never an issue. They just teased each other about it, but it was only loving banter and that how they got along- tolerating their weird behavior. It seemed perfectly like how a clean freak like him and a filthy Scientist would get along; everyone they knew thought they were a cute couple and even some of their friends made bets on their relationship. 

 

"Well, we don't have to do everything straight away..." She said playfully.  
He smirked and tried to hide it from her but she caught him, causing both of them to laugh.  
"Really, hmm? What do you suggest we do, Four Eyes?" he asked in the same tone as he kept carrying his suitcase to their hotel. "Well I can't tell you if we aren't face to face!" She laughed, dragging her suitcase behind her.  
"We both know your voice is loud enough to let me know from behind, idiot."  
She caught up with him and narrowed her eyes, still grinning.  
"Wanna bet?" She dragged her suitcase as if to prove her point, and the wheels moved loudly. 

 

"I told you to see someone about those wheels."  
"Even if I did, I still wouldn't be able to tell you when we get in." she confessed, pointing inside the busy hotel where guests checked in and out. It was all very formal, people rushing to and fro. Soon it clicked that what she had in mind wasn't very professional at all, and he stood next to her and slyly squeezed her ass as he kissed her cheek.  
"I think you just did." he whispered against her flushed skin, red from her blushing at his very physical action. Levi wasn't normally one for P.D.A but he was catching on, and he had to admit he hadn't been alone with her for a few months, tied down with work. He always waited up for her but he fell asleep in his chair by the time she got home. He did find himself in his bed though most times, knowing that Hange carried him to their bedroom, and for that he was thankful. The only times she didn't carry him was when she was too tired to, but she nearly always fell asleep with him. However, sleeping together was what had been lacking. This vacation was a chance to change that- even if just for a week. 

 

"So you're in?" She whispered coyly, picking up her suitcase to carry it.  
"Damn right I am, I've been missing you." he said calmly, kissing her quickly on the lips.  
She smiled seductively and they walked to the reception, where they found out Levi already paid for a room with a king sized bed for two.  
"I'm not the only one who thought about how much we've neglected each other." she whispered as their keys were given. He chuckled and she began walking to the elevator, casually squeezing his ass on the way, winking as his eyes widened slightly, his breath hitching. She continued as if nothing happened, carrying her suitcase with a smirk. She waited for him outside the lift, and it opened just as he joined her. She chuckled as they walked inside, and she leant against the back of it as he pushed the button of their floor number.  
Then when the door closed, his mouth was devouring hers before she could even react. He threw his free arm around her, and she took his suitcase, leaving it next to hers so they could continue the desperate kiss properly. Hange's arms were around Levi's neck, pulling him close to her and his were running up her top eagerly, his lips ran over her neck and shoulders in a flurry and she ran her hands through his hair, she was panting already and his erection was pressing against her thigh. 

 

Just as Hange began to craftily slide her knee against him when the elevator door opened, making them freeze. Luckily all the other guests on the floor were either in their rooms or walking quickly in the hallway, too busy to notice a sex deprived couple clearly wanting to ravage each other like wild animals. Levi and Hange grabbed their suitcases and ran quickly to their room, Levi fumbling to unlock the door and then they were in. He didn't even complain when she flung her suitcase carelessly on the floor, the short clean freak even did the same before she wound her legs around him in a flash and they made out with a burning passion, collapsing on the bed. Hange flipped them other so he could undo her bra while she unfastened his jeans, shoving down his boxers, ignoring how her ponytail tickled her neck in favor of their mutual need for each other. Levi grazed Hange's neck with his lips as he scrambled to pull her straps down so she could just push her bra away after she whipped her shirt off over her head. Her breasts were possessively groped by his hands and her own pushed themselves under his shirt to feel his torso as she grunted with the raw heat she felt burning in between her legs. 

 

"Fucking hell, take me!" She gasped as his palm furiously grinded against her, biting her lip as desire flooded through her to make her buck into his hand. She nearly went crazy at him chuckling as he removed her hand, smashing his mouth against hers and lining himself up at the same time, groaning longingly. He only tore his lips from her when they gasped in relief as his cock entered her.  
"Fuck, why the hell did we wait so long..." Hange whined, her arms around his neck. Levi looked at her through half lidded eyes from his buried face in her breasts.  
"Does that matter anymore?" he huskily replied, and she only had time to laugh breathlessly before he began thrusting madly, making her breath catch in her throat every time he did.  
"L-Levi, oh F-fuck, A-AH!" She yelled as he slammed into her, Levi stuttering her name everytime he rammed into her hilt. Hange began to lose control when he pressed his fingers against her aching clitoris, crying out his name. His other hand stayed massaging her breast as she wildly moaned his name. Sweat began to form on their skin as Levi pounded Hange into the bed sheets. He struggled with holding his orgasm back, but Levi bought that on himself because he could never resist looking at Hange while she was drowning in pleasure and loving every second; her lips were parted in a powerful, enticing cry and her eyes screwed shut, her cheeks red. 

"O-ohhh...F-fuck! Han...ge!" he groaned as he shot his load deep inside of her, her orgasm following his as she came into a gigantic wave over him.  
"God, y...yes." Hange panted as they finished climaxing. All Levi could do was brush some hair out of her face and cradle her cheek limply as he panted like a dog. 

 

"Damn...Now I know just how insane I really was going. Your glasses are steamed up Four Eyes."  
Hange gave a weak chuckle, still exhausted from their brutal lovemaking.  
"Maybe if that sex wasn't so hot, I'd still be able to see."  
Levi allowed a small smile to cross his lips.  
"This'll have to do, I'm too spent to clean them for you." he ripped her glassed off her in a swoop, setting them on a table before collapsing on her while his panting ceased.  
"What was the use of doing that anyway if we were going at it that hard, hmm?"  
"Or what was the use when I'd have came much faster if I could actually see your eyes..."  
Soft laughter bubbled from her legs as she stretched out her legs and slid her arms around his shoulders.  
"Now I don't want to do anything at all but lie here." she commented, sighing.  
"Suits me just fine." he mumbled into her still hot flesh.


	2. Dinner and a smut scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised this is longer than my last chapter, and as I intended it to be lmao. I'm guilty of being unable to resist showcasing the loving relationship (and hot sex) they deserve. This is dedicated to my Tumblr friend hange-the-titan-crazed. Happy 23rd birthday dear!

"Mmm, baby I love you." Levi moaned after Hange gently woke him by caressing his hair.   
"I love you too. You really did catch me by surprise."   
He sat up and stretched.   
"You end up getting paid a lot when you're a gym teacher." She sat up and kissed his neck lazily, wrapping her arms around his stomach.   
"You wanted it to be special, hmm?"   
"Course I did. I love you and you deserve the best." she smiled gently and snuggled up to him.   
"You could have gotten me a paper ring and asked ms in the bath and I would've said yes, Levi." she half-joked remembering her tearfully happy joy when he proposed in the restaurant where they had their first date and she found the ring attached to the handle of her teacup.   
"My imagination runs crazy when I'm thinking of you." he replied, kissing her cheek.   
"As does mine with you, darling." she whispered softly, kissing his lips.   
Hange couldn't resist bursting into giggles when Levi pulled away, as she knew what was coming next.   
"Get in the shower before you get dressed."   
"What? I think I smell just fine. A sexy smell is a good smell." she grinned, crossing her legs as he got off of her. "Yeah, we fucked...8 hours ago." he said, looking at the alarm clock. It was nearly eight in the morning. 

Hange rolled her eyes, laughing. "Of course you'd be the first one to bring up last night when I'm naked, you midget perv."   
He smirked, and before she could tease him for smiling, his stomach growled.   
"Get breakfast, I think your stomach turned into a volcano." Levi sat up and shook his head, folding his arms as he sat up on the bed.   
"Shower for you first, then me, then we go downstairs to have breakfast."   
Hange pouted. "Can't we just have room service?"   
"Oi, you wanted to do all these things yesterday. I know because I've still got your fucking list in the pocket of my pants that are now screwed up at the end of the bed, you moron." Hange laughed at his stern look, his head under the bed as he fished out his pants.   
"Fine, but it takes a girl to get ready from a night of wild sex, babe!" She called out to him as she headed to the shower. 

When Levi went back to the hotel from food shopping, he definitely didn't expect to see Hange cooking dinner. Or the room properly tidied and vacuumed, with a big ass table he didn't even know they had in the middle of the dining room, a clean white cloth on it, clean cutlery and glasses of wine already poured for them both, while Hange had added a glass ball with an artificial flame lighting up the inside to give them enough light to eat and talk as the room had its lights dimmed to add a romantic lighting.   
Not to mention Hange herself looked very tidy, in a simple black dress Levi bought her for her twenty first birthday, (complete with the hole stitched up he found upon purchasing it. He wasn't happy even if he did get a discount.) her hair in its usual updo but less messier and her glasses as clean as anything, along with a bit of mascara and some skin colored lip gloss.   
"Holy sh- Hange, you did all this??" hr asked, putting the shopping bags on the kitchen table.   
"No, the ghost who's a creepy stalker did." she retorted playfully, smiling as the put the food into the plates.   
"I feel like I should get dressed in that suit again." he said, taking it all in.   
"If you're quick, yes. I'm not exactly friends with the microwave yet." she said, half-expecting him to scold her on doing all that and not knowing how to use a simple microwave, but he just came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.   
"Its alright. I'm still trying to process this; it wasn't expected." she smiled and turned to face him as she placed his plate on the table and ge placed hers on the table too.   
"Well, that proposal wasn't either. And that was my intent." she admitted softly.  
He chuckled. "I love you so much. And not just because you did this. I really do love you."   
She laughed as he held out her chair for her. 

"I love you too, you softie." she smiled as she sat down. He pushed her in, and she thanked him as he ran to get his cravat and suit jacket on.   
"Start eating if you're starving," he called out from the bedroom. "Don't wait because of me."   
"I didn't!" came the muffled response of Levi's fiancé. He came out when he was finished and she playfully applauded.   
"You look so smart."   
"So before I looked stupid, right?" he said as he sat down.   
Hange shook her head whilst grinning as she ate another mouthful. They were eating simple pasta and a bolognese sauce that Nanaba helped her prepare over the phone. (Only risk was, Hange didn't have as good a nose as her friend's husband, Mike)   
Levi took a bite.   
"This sauce is really nice, did you-"   
"Nanaba helped..." She confessed light heartedly.   
Levi smiled at her over the candlelight.   
"Glad we're both honest."   
Hange smiled after taking another bite.   
"So am I." she raised her glass to his.   
He clinked his glass against hers and they kissed tenderly, then went back to eating. A hour later, they were finished. It lasted an hour because they talked so much. (Really, Hange did most of the talking. Levi listened and thought of how amazing she was) Levi helped her wash the pots while she complained that there wasn't a dish washer in a fancy five star hotel. Levi interjected that dishwashers were sometimes pieces of shit. She chuckled and they washed the dishes before sitting back down to finish the wine between them. 

"Lie on the bed and don't move." Hange jumped on the bed like she was five years old, giggling.   
"Levi, no one can make love staying still."   
"Then don't move too much. In fact, take your shoes off and your hair out. Actually, no just your shoes. Tonight I'm going to show you how grateful I am to have you as my future wife."   
Hange beamed and blushed, probably from the wine.   
"You can show me without making love to me." She joked.   
"Suggesting we don't have to have sex then?" he teased.   
"Mm, don't remember saying that." she purred suggestively, removing her shoes as she saw him take his clothes off.   
"Damn, you can get me off just by removing your jacket babe, your that sexy." Hange said lustfully, lying back to enjoy the view. "Mmm..Oh yeah, I'm wet already."   
Levi rolled his eyes and continued; he was now shirtless.   
"I'm letting you sexualizing me for once, don't take this lightly." he teased.   
"Oh, darling, you say that like it's a bad thing. I'm sure you have fantasies of me giving you a show too, you bad boy."   
Levi blushed faintly. "T-thats beside the point..."   
She chuckled as he removed his boxers. Her smile grew even bigger when he removed his boxers.   
"That was so cute and you are so big..." She moaned a little, itching to take her dress off.   
"Well," he straddled her now.   
"Tonight I'm all yours, Hange, my gorgeous wife-to-be."   
Before she could responded, he kissed her on the mouth, getting her to lie back. 

After thoroughly kissing her neck softly, Levi kissed her lips once more and gently removed her glasses, looking into her beautiful sparkly eyes and placing her glasses neatly on the side table.   
"Turn around."   
She did as she was told and he pulled the zipper down slowly, revealing her skin and underwear. He then let her wiggle out of her dress before he took her hair our of its ponytail, removed her bra and slid off her panties, caressing her skin in those areas as he did so. Hange was silent, but loving this and finding it so sweet. She rolled back to face him, grinning as he kissed her sweetly.   
Kissing her stomach, he trailed his lips slowly to her chest, wetting her nipples and rolling his tongue around them as his hands were busy caressing her breasts. She sighed happily at the sensation, feeling drunk on arousal. He kissed the tip of her nose in a rare moment of playfulness, making her smirk and laugh softly. He loved to hear her laugh. 

Levi ducked down to her thighs and caressed them as he kissed them, causing her to moan from the sensation. He was getting closer to her inner thighs and she was so excited, contains it of course. Then she gasped his name as she felt his tongue on her, as wet as she felt.   
He involuntarily moaned in reply, burying his head between her legs to get as close to her as possible, his tongue still caressing her, and his hands firmly on her thighs, rubbing lazy circles into her warm skin.   
"Levi...f-fu- yeees..." Hange moaned as Levi worked his lips around her cunt, coaxing her into an orgasm. She gave a sharper cry when she felt his tongue filling her, his mouth gently sucking her heated flesh. She gasped every time his lip dragged across her clitoris, showering it in affection. Hange arched her back slightly, pushing herself deeper into his mouth, hissing his name when he craftily applied pressure on her clit with his fingers, making everything is her perspective hazy. All she could focus on was how wonderful and hot she felt. Hange's voice cracked with emotion as she cried his name, her orgasm gushing in his mouth. Only part of her registered he was looking at her with fascination, she was panting and her breath still hitched every time she felt little aftershocks tingling as he carefully removed his tongue. She heard his sigh, slightly shaky as he sat up and whispered adoringly "You're so damn beautiful." Before he lay his head on her chest, listening to her accelerated heart trying to calm itself. She gradually finished her panting, and murmured to him. 

"You've wanted to do that for a while."   
"I have." he confirmed, his face lying in between her breasts. She snickered.   
"Oh, you really spoiled me this time."   
"Don't expect it a lot." he said, smirking gently.   
"I'll just have to deal with all the rough sex. Not that I'm complaining." she teased. He chuckled as he rose up.   
"Me neither." he kissed her playfully. She laughed and saw a hint of a smile on his face as they broke apart.   
"You taste really weird!"   
"Now you know, Four Eyes." 

She sighed, biting her lip as his fingers circled her cunt.   
"Mm, Levi..." She moaned, feeling his tip nudging her.   
"You're liking this, Hange?" he whispered against her neck. She was about to moan her reply when she felt him filling her slowly.   
"Oh...Oh God..." She gasped lustfully.   
He groaned when he felt himself go all the way inside her.   
"Shit, you feel so good." He grunted. "That's the only reason," he thrust into her fully again, trying not to groan again "I'm keeping my mouth like this for now." he continued rocking hid hips deeply into hers, causing her to whine and moan.   
"A-ah, ye-yes-...OH fuck ye-ssss..." She gasped out breathlessly, feeling him slam into her hilt everytime he thrust into her.  
"H-Hange..." he panted, caressing her clit. "God, you're s-so hot." he grunted, picking up the pace slightly.   
"U-ugh, fuck, I'm..." She panted, louder than before as she felt a familiar tingling in her crotch.   
"Oh yeah, l-like that...like tha-aat.." he groaned, reveling in the feeling of her walls tightening around him.   
Hange only panted in return as she climaxed, letting Levi be the loud one for once as he grunted when he came messily.   
"Fuck!" She cried shakily as she came again from his reaction.   
Levi continued fucking Hange as they rode out their orgasms, and he couldn't resist milking her for all she was worth. After what seemed like forever, he pulled out of her and lay down next to her, panting like Hange herself. 

 

"...You...You do spoil me, Levi." she stated breathlessly.   
He turned to face her. "Pretty sure I mentioned that already."   
She giggled and threw her arms around him, cuddling him. "I love you, Levi!" She said as she snuggled her head into his chest. He smiled and cuddled her. "I love you too, Hange."   
Some time later, he fell asleep.


	3. Morning sex, and shower sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says ;) the morning sex is just an implication, so you can make up how it goes if you want, lol

Hange woke up in Levi's arms and she looked at the alarm. It was nine in the morning, and Levi was still asleep. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him; recalling how he usually slept in a chair. He looked so much more peaceful sleeping in a bed now that he wasn't at work. Hange knew Levi spent a lot of time on making this special and he deserved some rest and to enjoy himself.   
The sun was starting to slither out, and the rays reflected on the windows. Hange glanced towards the window and smiled at the warmth. Lips brushed her shoulder.   
"Morning." She looked at Levi and threw her arm around him.   
"Good morning, Levi." she said as she kissed his cheek. He kissed her lips and then they grew ravenous in their movements, Hange pushing Levi down on the bed and Levi allowing himself to become pinned underneath her. The view was beautiful anyway, to him. They carried on kissing, and the only sounds that filled those first two hours were little moans and gasps. 

"That day was great, I told you we'd get there on time." Hange said as she opened the door to their hotel room.   
"Only because I told you if didn't get dressed we'd miss it." Levi scolded lightly, following his fiancée. "Didn't even have time to have a shower, disgusting." he added. He knew the cogs in his Scientist's mind were whirring with suggestiveness, hell he was even baiting her. 

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, feeling his back against her front.   
"We could always make it more fun. Didn't you say in the museum how you wanted to fuck me senseless? Now you can." she whispered suggestively. He turned around after a second of hesitation and kissed her neck, unbuttoning her shirt.   
She kissed him back, grinning, and her hands wondered to his pants, unzipping them. Then they took of the rest of their clothes in a hurry and Levi led her to their shower. The shower itself was big, and he twisted the tap to hot water. He looked at her just as she finished shaking her hair out of its ponytail to get it on her shoulders and knowing he saw and liked what he'd just seen, Hange winked. Levi chuckled a little.   
"Shut up, you damn bitch."   
"Maybe you should shut me up for me."   
"I intend to." They were so close now, and neither could stand not ravaging the other for much longer: in a flash, Hange had her back pressed up against the see-through screen, water dripping down her body as Levi made out with and grinded into her, which she responded with the same enthusiasm.   
A few seconds later, and Hange was moaning energetically with Levi's throbbing cock deep inside of her, her ass colliding with his hips and one of his hands playing roughly with one of her breasts.   
"...Oh Hange!...Ah, fuck...y-you like that?"   
"Mmm, yeah, you're- r-right THERE- so big!" he began fucking her faster, Hange helping him on thrusting backwards onto him so they were both even more turned on. 

They continued to groan and gasp until they both came powerfully. Levi slid out of Hange and she stood up, kissing him tenderly.   
"I love you." she panted happily as he began to wash her hair, panting as well, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. He gave her a small smile and kissed her neck playfully, glancing at her beaming face.   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope twice the amount of sex (technically) made up for how short I realised this chapter is, and I hope you all enjoyed this!


	4. Dirty talk, pegging and the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of it. Hope you're ready for a very dominiant Hange!  
> Some fluff thrown in at the end too ;)

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't pla-" Levi stopped rubbing his hair with the towel when he saw his fiancée on their bed, naked apart from a generously sized strap on, and in a confident sexy pose. 

"Neither was this, until now. Assuming that you were going to say that wasn't planned." she winked. Levi felt his face going hot; pegging?!? They hadn't done that in ages! It was more than a guilty pleasure for him, he loved it. Best of all, Hange did too. He was embarrassed to like it at first, but the way Hange rammed into his prostate was an indescribable feeling.   
"I see you've been missing this, Levi." Hange got up and kissed him passionately.   
"So have you." he replied, finding the plastic tip brushing against his legs hard to ignore. He was always surprised at how much he loved to submit to her like this. Remaining calm, he lustfully kissed her collarbone. 

"Mm, that's true, but I won't be the one using their lovely singing voice..." She retorted with a steely edge that made his blood boil. "We'll see how much you've missed this by how loudly you'll be screaming me name, Levi." she finished, kissing his neck and squeezing his ass.   
"We must have made the couple next door deaf by the way- you, at least."   
"Oh, Levi, hush! The man heard us by accident, by the way. He spoke to me at breakfast. I was embarrassed and apologized but he was really kind and understanding! His wife apparently wishes he was as desperate as you in bed, though."   
"Hange, they're both guys."   
"Physically, yes. And they acknowledge that. But she's a transgender woman." Hange meant the odd but extremely friendly male with such beautiful long red hair. His eyes were brilliantly green, and he was incredibly fond of the theatre- his husband's competitor. Levi rolled his eyes and impatiently groaned.  
"Spout more of that social justice warrior Bullshit and I'll just get off without you." 

Hange laughed. "Oh, you could. But there one thing: you want this. Your dick is so hard baby, and I know you just want me deep inside you, fucking you until you can't speak for shit."   
'Shit. She's talking dirty. Why does that have to be so hot?!?' he thought in a panic as his eyes widened at her words, watching helplessly as she walked over to him in a sultry way; Hange loving the fact that his eyes were on her, and trying not to look everywhere at her at once.   
Finally, she kissed him again in a dominating fashion- Levi moaned as she grabbed and slapped his ass deviously. 

"Are you desperate yet, darling?" She uttered teasingly with a suggestive hint that drove him wild. When he didn't answer (purposefully, of course- they loved teasing each other if you couldn't tell by now) she poured, and got behind him, pressing her body to his and her hands craftily reached around...   
"That's very naughty. I'm sure you know what I'm like when you're a naughty boy. That's alright, you don't need to answer," her hands gripped his obviously erect cock, causing him to suck in a breath and her to giggle darkly.   
"You'll have no choice but to yell out how much you want me." 

Her hands began moving at a torturous pace first; he briefly thought of batting her hands away and jerking off furiously, but then she slid them up and down faster, suddenly picking up the pace of how fast she was going. Levi was glad he wasn't the only one whose breath hitched. 

"Oh, you like that don't you? I bet you do. Oh god, your dick is so big, I'm still surprised I can get my hands around it baby. Mmm, I was going to fuck you after this but I just can't resist sucking you off. I love it when you explode in my mouth Levi..." Hange hissed daringly as her hands flew across Levi's length at breakneck speed. The only other noises were from Levi breathing in and out through his teeth, trying his best not to lose control because he literally felt like he would explode from how hot he felt. 

 

"Oh, fuck yeah baby, oh you're so ready, you're so fucking ready Levi. This is so goddamn hot, it's like I'm getting off without even touching you." she hissed again, her breath hitching frequently: making Levi want to rip the strap on off and pound into her like an animal but then he remembered the feeling of her plastic, fake dick poking the backs of his legs and how much he wanted that inside of him.   
He came all over her hands in a confident, messy spurt, leaving him sighing shakily and whimpering. Hange was panting- he wasn't the only one affected by this- and after scooping up all his extra liquid- he closed his eyes for this part because he did not want to start nitpicking at cleanliness at a time like this- and he heard her say something ridiculously, embarrassingly hot.   
"Levi, you taste good!" She finished licking her fingers and in a flash her mouth was all over his dick. He was not-so-surprisingly still hard, so he whined upon the contact. She looked up at him seductively and he bit his bottom lip because he seriously considered that to be enough to make him cum again. Hange's tongue wasn't around him and working it's magic, but he knew that was a sign that she was so aroused by him, so he really didn't mind. Besides, her mouth felt so warm and wet and so good moving backwards and forwards on him. Her hands were gripping his thighs, and Levi really didn't mind Hange's sharp fingernails because her head was bobbing back and forth as she'd done this multiple times- with him she definitely had- and every so and then she gave him a sultry look and he couldn't keep his eyes off her and- 

 

"H-HANGE! FUCK, oh...O-oh fuck..."   
He felt her swallow his load as she moved her mouth off him. She wiped her mouth and stood up. 

"On the bed." he complied with her command, feeling very submissive. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a bottle of lubricant. When did she pack that? They packed their stuff together- well, almost, before they ended up in bed. And on the floor, next to the wall, next to the door, on the couch, in the bathroom...   
Suddenly Hange's lubed up fingers were in his ass. He felt the familiar burn as her fingers moved deeper and deeper until she could caressing his prostate. But she didn't, and he suddenly remembered why he wasn't so fond of the lubing up process. Not that she ever fucked him dry of course; neither wanted the other to be in pain.   
"...Is this too uncomfortable?" Hange asked, genuinely concerned.   
"No it's just...been a while." he said, hissing between his teeth. She went back to smiling.   
"Good to know you're not letting anyone fuck you behind my back." she joked. She was okay with the odd comment about cheating because she always knew that Levi was faithful. Same went for Hange. She was incredibly loyal. They both were.   
"I think I'm loosening up a bi- yeah, that...that's good." 

"Looks like I've got work to do then." Hange purred seductively in his ear, sending chills down his spine as she slowly tested him, pumping her fingers slowly. His grunts told her he was more than fine.   
"Ah...O-oh..."   
"Think you can take it?" She asked playfully, thrusting between his legs as if to prove the point of how big it was. Christ, it was big. Then again, he had bigger.   
"We haven't done this in two months. Hange, I think I'm more than ready." She giggled, resting her hands on his hips.   
"Of course, baby." she replied in a manic tone. It sent the blood rushing back to his dick, and she started to thrust into him. They both gasped. 

"Oh, Levi, I missed you..."   
He panted softly, feeling the plastic get warm and get pushed into him and he felt like he had no choice but to grip the sheets tightly as the aching soon became unforgivable pleasure.   
He exhaled slowly as he felt all of the plastic inside of him, and she lovingly rubbed his shoulders to make him feel better. His breath hitched, sighing shakily as he felt it collide into his prostate.   
"Thats it, right Levi? You fucking like that, huh?" Then Hange began relentlessly thrusting all the way into him, making him unexpectedly (and proudly on her behalf) moan and yell and whimper for her. He heard that she was panting too, and she hissed in his ear.   
"Told you I'd make you scream." Hange's tone gave away how aroused she was because of this. She carried on harshly screwing Levi until he pleaded with her to stop. 

 

"Hmm? Oh no-" She began to say, all her dominance gone as she thought she had been hurting him, but she saw him sit up slightly so he could grab his throbbing dick. The sight of him looking down at himself, panting and sweating, was so hot.   
"Tch, these bedsheets are filthy."   
"J-just getting that now, baby?" She somewhat nervously laughed after she paused to catch her breath.  
He just looked at her and growled.   
"You can continue, you know." 

A determined, twisted smile appeared on her face as she rammed into him over and over again, slamming into his prostate, hearing his glorious groans and yells. Honestly, Hange then wished she had access to her untouched vagina- so incredibly wet- but she had the amazing friction and Levi failing miserably at not yelling her name in stutters.   
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Levi..." She uttered to herself, and in that moment she knew he was helping her ram into him each time. Levi then came all over the sheets and his hand, crying out animalistically in pleasure. She then sighed his name and slowly removed the plastic from him as she fell on top of him, unable to help it. 

"Amazing." Hange panted breathlessly, feeling Levi's torso beneath her.   
"Worth the wait." he agreed as he finally got his breath back. Hange unbuckled the strap on and threw it somewhere.   
"Tch. I feel sorry for the cleaner."   
"Like you've had concern for someone other than me when we have sex!" She joked, tolling over and kissing him. He reciprocated the kiss happily, still exhausted from her fucking him but her mouth tasted of him.   
"You need to clean your teeth, and wash your hands."   
"Oh, you're so cruel making me do more work when we've worked so hard together." Hange giggled, cuddling up to Levi. She laughed when he pulled away.   
"Get to the bathroom, Four Eyes."   
"Only cause you want to see my ass, baby." she smirked as she stood up. She walked to the shower room, and didn't notice Levi smile. 

Hange got into her pajamas quietly when she reached hers and Levi's joint bedroom. She was very sure to do it quietly because he was sleeping, and even though he was a deep sleeper, she couldn't resist deliberately not disturbing him because he looked so happy. A smile appeared on her own mouth. That's all she ever wanted; for Levi to be happy. She could tell that proposing to her was the best thing he'd ever done in his eyes, and he was enjoying this week away very clearly. Hange walked to their bed and she sat down gently. She lightly kissed his forehead and whispered something on his ear.   
Her arms curled around his stomach loosely, pulling him close to her, and she fell asleep with the same peaceful smile, her words echoing in her mind.   
'Thanks for proposing to me, Levi. I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I think my tags say it all. If not, Levi and Hange fuck. and I mean FUCK. SO. MUCH. Which was such fun to write. I really hope you all like this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Updates will hopefully be daily, but roughly 2-3 days. I do not own Attack on Titan, the characters Levi, Hange, Nanaba, Mike Zacharias or Black Butler and the characters Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michealis


End file.
